Receivers are used in many of today's electronic devices. A receiver converts electrical signals representing voice into acoustic energy that is presented for listening to a user. For example, receivers can be used in hearing instruments, personal computers, cellular phones to mention a few examples.
Microphones are also used in today's electronic devices. Microphones receive acoustic energy and convert it into an electrical signal. The electrical signal can be processed by other devices as well.
Hearing instruments typically use both receivers and microphones. For example, the microphone receives an acoustic signal and converts it into an electrical signal. The signal may be further processed and then sent to a receiver. The receiver converts the electrical signal into sound energy and presents this sound energy to a listener.
There are various types of hearing instruments available and their components are positioned at different locations. For example, behind-the-ear (BTE) components such as power supplies or receivers are disposed behind the ear of a user. In-the-ear (ITE) hearing instruments are disposed in the ear of the user.
In any case, the components in the hearing instrument are coupled together so that they may communicate with each other. However, during use the hearing instrument is subjection to vibrations as the user moves. Consequently, connections between the components might become broken.
Previous approaches have not adequately addressed these problems. As a result, some user dissatisfaction has resulted from these previous approaches.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will be appreciated further that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.